Three Words
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Remy decides to finally tell Molly how he feels. He didn't plan on telling her while they were facing Magneto and trying to rescue Moira's son Kevin, but it comes with the territory of being an X-Man. 23rd story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: Okay, here's the climax! However, it is _not_ the end of the series!  
I don't know how it might read, if it's rushed or not (hopefully it's not!), but I hope you enjoy it. I was so worried that I've been putting off posting it for a couple days. I know a lot of my earlier stories were rushed, but I've tried to lengethen them out more and pace them better.  
I _may_ still have that problem, but the more you practice at something,  
the better you get. Please review!

* * *

Remy lay on his bed and flipped cards into a bucket. Should he tell her? Not tell her?  
He knew that he was really in love. That was for certain. The problem was in how to express it, or decide to express it at all. Normally he wasn't one to be emotional, especially not when it came to women. He was always the one to play it cool and be the charmer, but now the tables had turned, except Molly didn't even know what she was doing to him. Just the opposite really. The girl never stopped being self-deprecating, always joking about how she looked and how she could never get a guy.  
It made Remy annoyed that she couldn't see what he saw; Her inner and outer beauty were both stunning.  
Even so, regardless of how she felt about herself, Molly had no clue of how Remy felt about her. Not even a hint. Remy found it mind boggling how oblivious she could be.

There was a knock on Remys open door. He looked up to see Molly standing there with a smile. "Hey," Molly said.

"Uh, hi. What's going on?" Remy asked.

"Ah, its just Bobby froze my stereo and I was wondering if I could borrow your CD player?" Molly looked shy.  
Even if they were friends, he noticed that there were times it was hard for her to ask for things. Molly didn't want to be a bother. Another thing to find attractive about her.

"Sure. No problem," Remy got up, rummaged around through his somewhat unkempt room for it and handed it to Molly.

"Thanks. I'll bring it back later," She said.

"Uh, Molly?" Remy said, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

Molly turned around to look at him. "What?"

"...Keep it as long as you like."

"Uh, thanks," Molly smiled, walking away.

Remy stood there positively conflicted. Tell her? Don't tell her?  
That was it. He was going to tell her. He took one step, hand out, heart beating and then...

'All students are to report to the briefing room immediately. We have an emergency,' Professor Xavier telepathically alerted everyone.

"Great. Now I'll never get the chance," Remy said quietly to himself.

He dragged himself down the hallway towards the stairs. Soon enough Molly had slid up beside him, wearing his headphones, bopping to the beat of the music and humming to herself. Remy smiled, tapping her on the shoulder, "It work okay?"

Molly removed one ear piece, "Yeah, great. It's the Festering Boils. Kurt said they were really good. I like them."

Molly put the ear piece back on and kept jamming to the music. They were just a few yards away from the stairs. She made a turn, not noticing her untied shoelace.

"Woah!" Molly yelped in alarm.  
She fell forward, but she had fallen head-first into Remys chest. It was stupid. It was cliche. It was insane.

Molly clumsily took off her headphones and Remy could faintly hear a love song starting to play.  
(Now it was just rediculous.)

"S-Sorry Remy," Molly said, straightening up. Remy was still holding her. He stared at her mouth then into her eyes.  
"It's okay Molly. No harm done," He forced himself to let her go.

"Hey, you've been calling me by my name all day. You never do that. You feeling okay?" Molly crinkled her eyebrows,  
then tying her shoelace.

"Well that's your name right? It's a nice name," Remy said as they continued to walk down the stairs.  
Molly laughed. "You're funny sometimes Remy."

They made their way to the briefing room where everyone else was waiting. "Now that everyone is here I have some rather grave news," Xavier spoke, "Magneto and his Acolytes are in Ireland.  
They're after Moira's son Kevin, but he's an extremely powerful mutant so we have to exercise caution when trying to restrain him while going up against the acolytes. Now suit up and we'll meet in the hanger shortly."

As everyone left Remy walked up to Molly. "Listen, after this is over I want to talk with you later. I've been thinking about some stuff and I just want to set the record straight. Is that okay?"

"Sure. It's not bad news is it? I hate bad news,"

"No. It's very good news,"

"So why not tell me now?"

"Because we have to leave,"

"Oh fine. I guess it can wait until later," She rolled her eyes and walked off looking irritated.

Remy grinned as he left to get suited up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

The team soon arrived in Ireland though when they stepped out of the jet it was not the serene green landscape that was pictured in television shows and postcards. It was very, very different.

Fog everywhere and a barren wasteland surrounded them. Not to mention what looked like dragons and monsters all around.  
"Looks like Ireland has a touch of crazy," Creature remarked.

All the students let out nervous giggles, including Remy. He loved her sense of humor, it was so sudden.  
Remy took to staring at her uniform. What a body! Molly wasn't like the other girls at all. She actually had meat on her bones.  
Curvy butt, cute tummy, and some very attractive-  
"Gambit! Will you hurry up already!" Cyclops ordered. Remy snapped out of his thoughts and ran to catch up with the team.

"Daydreaming?" Shadowcat remarked.

"Maybe," Gambit smirked.

"I wonder who has you distracted?" Shadowcat grinned back.

Remy blinked, then he played it smooth, "Not telling."

The came up to a ridge and just below the ridge stood Magneto and his team and Kevin, except Kevin looked nothing like a normal child. He was just this humanoid looking creature surrounded by energy. Kevin turned to see the X-Men. Suddenly they were facing a bunch of very big monsters. Hairy ones, scaley ones, furry ones.  
The size of them ranged from small to very large, and there had to be at least 40 of them.  
Not to mention they all had teeth. Very sharp looking, very deadly teeth. According to the briefing on the Blackbird, Kevins' illusions could feel very real, so these monsters could tear skin (or worse) if Kevin willed them to. They were under his control.

It wasn't that Kevin was a bad kid, Remy realized, he was just confused.  
Moira had kept him locked up for some time because his powers could be so harmful to others. He lacked control. It was a very sad situation, but if they could get close enough to him-and get him away from Magneto-Ireland might survive through the afternoon.  
It made Remy think back to when he had first gotten his powers. The flashback was only for a moment, but in that moment it made him glad he wasn't working for Magneto and doing bad things anymore. Now he had the chance to help others and give back. It made him feel good.

Remy smiled as he took out some cards, "Let's see how they like a little bada-bing-bada-bang-bada-UMPH!"  
An immense creature smacked Remy aside with a tail and Gambit went flying without any warning.

Feeling himself falling down, he looked to see he was falling to a cliff in a large ditch. Flipping in mid-air,  
he made it so that he would land on his feet. "For illusions those things sure do hurt," He rubbed his sore stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-UMPH!" Creature fell beside Remy. "Oww," She said in a sarcastic tone.

Gambit helped her up, "We'd better get back up there-"

Suddenly the ledge broke and they found themselves falling.  
"What is this, cliche day?" Gambit yelled.

The slid down a muddy slope, further and further. "AHHH!-UGH!" Creature landed feet first, the fell over face down. Right behind her Gambit lost his balance suddenly and fell right on top of her. "Oh crap! Are you okay Petite? I'm sorry!" He stood up immediately.

Molly spat out some mud and wiped it off her face, "I'm okay but you're awfully heavy. What do you weigh?"

Remy shrugged, "180, something like that."

He looked around. The ditch was very big. Probably 40 feet around and at least that going up. Worse still, there seemed to be no way out of it because the walls were either muddy or just pure dirt. Impossible to climb out of, with or without powers. Remy was a little worried for a second, but Even so, still covered in mud Creature was morphing everything and anything she could think of to get out. Remy was a little worried for a second, but realized that maybe this could give him the time alone he needed to talk with Molly. He brushed the thought away. What was he thinking? There were people getting hurt up there,  
he couldn't just tell her here and now. Could he? Was that right?

"Molly stop. Molly?...Molly?...MOLLY!" Remy yelled finally getting her attention.

"What? Remy we have to get back and-Mmumph?" Mollys words were interrupted by Remy kissing her.  
he rationalized that had been waiting to tell her for some time now, and he just couldn't take it any longer.  
Granted there was fighting going on, but someone would find them eventually. Remy waited for Molly to get over the shock, then noticed that she was kissing back. It wasn't the most amazing kiss ever and not like Remy was expecting, but because it was Mollys kiss, that was all he cared about. Sure, she was a little sloppy and had been caught off guard, but that didn't matter at the moment. She finally knew that he cared about her and that was all that mattered.

After a few moments Remy gasped, "I love you Molly."

He expected her to jump up and down or hug him or something, but she just stood there looking surprised.

"You...what?" She said slowly.

"I love you," Remy repeated, "Not just like you. I want to spend every second with you, hold you, kiss you, tell you how you make me feel. I love you because you make me so happy."

"WHAT?" Molly shrieked. She started pacing while grabbing her hair and looking hysterical. "Oh man! This is just...it's insane! Why did you pick now to tell me? You could've told me earlier. I was right there. I'm always right there. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Remy grabbed her by the shoulders so that she would stop pacing, "Because I was afraid you'd react like this. Just calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

Molly stared at him, then pulled away, "Yes it is. I just never thought you'd like me back so it's really surprising that you, uh, feel like this.  
I've never had anyone like me before and now you say you l-love me. I guess I'm happy, but I'm really scared because that's not how I f-feel yet," She stuttered.

Remy gave her a hug as relief washed over him. He was happy that Molly hadn't rejected him.  
He only wished that the cuircumstances were different. A mud hole really wasn't a romantic spot to confess your love for someone, but that was just part of the job. Later he would make it up to her.  
Now came the hard part.  
"I understand," He smiled, "We can take it slow, but do you think you could love me back?"

Molly was just about to open her mouth when Iceman came down on his ice slide.  
"Why didn't you guys call for help? We're getting thrashed out there! Come on!"

Molly reached out and squeezed Remys hand discreetly.  
"Later we'll talk," She whispered.

Remy simply nodded with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.) and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

They got out of the pit to see the X-Men fighting the new Acolytes. Each side had people down, but many of them were still fighting.

Molly She shifted into her tiger form and ran to face the melee.

Remy charged some cards.

After a while his explosions had knocked out Blast and some of the other enemies. He was on an adrenalin rush and feeling good about telling Molly. It was all going well.

Suddenly Remy heard a scream. He looked over to see Molly hanging unconscious in Sabertooths grasp just a few yards away. He ran over as fast as he could. "You put her down _now_," Remy glared.

"No, I don't think so. This little brat humiliated me. Why do you care, anyway? This your new girlfriend?"  
Sabretooth looked curiously at Molly, "Maybe I'll take care of her slowly."

Anger boiled up inside Remy, but he had to keep calm, otherwise Molly would get hurt.  
"You don't want to hurt her. I mean, why pick on some little fish when you can have the shark instead," Remy took out his staff and extended it, looking ready.

"Ah, but I know if I hurt her I hurt you," Sabretooth said.  
This was getting difficult. With everyone else occupied Remy was alone in talking the man out of it.

"So she hurled on you. So what? Since when do you take anything like that seriously?"

"I smelled it for days and it was embarrassing. Now shut your mouth," Sabertooth said.

"You? Embarrassed by that? Sounds awfully cowardly to me," Remy smiled. That would do it.

"Cowardly?" Sabertooth put Molly down, "No one calls me a coward and lives to tell about it."

Remy laughed, "You're all upset because some girl puked on you. It's really funny," Remy kept laughing.

Sabertooth made a grab for him and Remy jumped back grinning, "Ah, so now you'll fight the shark,"  
Remy threw some cards and Sabertooth leapt at him, trying to attack but Remy was too fast and agile.  
It went on like that for some time. Sabertooth had strength on his side, but Remy was smarter and much faster.

Molly started to wake up. She looked around and saw the two fighting, then she saw Sabertooth grab Remy by the throat, trying to choke him. "Hey!" Molly stood up and ran over. She marched up to Sabertooth completely human. She didn't even come up to his chest, just to his stomach. Barely.  
"No one hurts my boyfriend!"

Sabertooth dropped him and Remy gasped for air. Remys eyes widened as he found his voice. "Don't! He'll kill you!"

Sabertooth leaned down to face Molly. He smiled, "You think YOU'RE gonna protect him, Tiny?  
If it weren't for your powers you wouldn't even be intimidating, you little munchkin," Sabertooth shoved Molly back hard enough that she landed in the dirt.

Molly gradually got back up as the dust settled, but when she was standing again, it was like you could hear something snap inside her brain. Her hair was in her face and she had a dark look on her face, with tired circles under her eyes.  
Molly didn't look like she was going to cry or scream, but her lips were pressed together in a straight line.  
Her face was starting to get red from a rush of blood. She looked much more then just furious. She looked like she wanted to hurt Sabertooth. Furious didn't begin to describe the look in her eyes. The tenseness on her face.

By this time Remy had stood up. He stopped being worried. Molly had never looked quite like that before, so Remy had the feeling that Sabertooth had pushed his limit with her. Remy didn't have a clue what was going to happen next, but whatever it was, it couldn't be a good thing.  
Molly had a whole arsenal of wild animals at her disposal. Everything from a grizzly bear to a squirrel. Did she know of something powerful enough to put that bully in his place?  
Remy wasn't sure, but he wasn't worried now. Molly had proven that she could take care of herself.

Remy watched as Molly started to turn green and leathery. She was also growing ridiculously fast.  
Getting taller and wider. Developing rows of giant sized teeth. Remy gulped as her feet ballooned to the size of small cars, then to the size of vans, then even further. That wasn't to say anything about the rest of her. Her body had quickly tripled in height and she was still growing. Remy couldn't keep up, but he guessed she was about ten feet tall at the moment,  
looking like an alligator on steroids with a sail-like thing spurting from her back and a long tail behind her. Remy angled his neck up as she continued to turn into this sky-scraper of an animal. He turned his attention to Sabertooth, who had watched Molly change but didn't seem to believe the outcome.

"Not smart, _Homme_. You just pushed her pissed off button. You try to hurt her, that's bad. You try to hurt her friends, that's worse. You touch me, she wants heads to roll. Of course, you made fun of her height too. Ma cherie really doesn't like that either, so I'd say you're screwed," Remy smiled as he started stepping back to get out of the way. Mollys body was now capable of blocking the sun out of everyones view.

Sabertooth was looking regretful now, "But...but she's just some little squirt!"

Remy grinned motioning upward, "Does that look like a little squirt to you?"

Molly was finally finished changing. She now had a long snout, a huge sail-like spine and a very long tail. Molly was easily over fifty feet long with giant yellow eyes and far too many teeth. Then there was the tiny fact that she was also an estimated 20 feet tall, weight several tons and had to be feeling a lot of rage after everything that happened.

Remy knew it was still her, but for a moment he had to wonder if she could keep herself under control. How would they stop her if she were to become out of control morphed like _that_?

She got in close to Sabertooth's face and let out a roar so loud everyone had to cover thier ears.  
"HHHUUUROOOOOOAAARRRR!"

Remy smiled. Yes, Molly was in complete control of herself. Remy breathed a sigh of relief, watching the confrontation as a sense of calm passed over him.

Sabertooth looked up at the so called "monster lizard" defiantly, "You want to eat me? Then eat me!"  
Molly just let out a snort and growled at him. "I think that means leave everyone alone or she might do something," said Bobby.

Suddenly Molly picked Sabertooth up by his coat and set him down with the rest of the Acolytes.  
She growled again. A couple people looked like they were about to faint.  
Everyone knew Molly didn't try to use her powers defensively unless she absolutely needed to, but no one was about to question her tactics at the moment.

"This is stupid," Onyx said, "So she's a dinosaur, so what!  
We can still take them on!"

"_You_ can take them on, but we're going home!" Emily and Erin said in unison.

"They're right. I don't want to get stomped flat-or worse," a very tall boy with blondish red hair said. The rest of Magnetos recruits agreed. Fighting other mutants seemed to be one thing, but a dinosaur was something else entirely!

"This isn't over yet Charles. We'll come back for the boy," Magneto said.  
He guided his group away.

Everyone laughed and cheered, hugging and jumping. Molly turned back to human, but as soon as that happened she fell over.  
Thankfully Remy was standing there to catch her. "Easy there," He picked her up in a cradling position.  
"That took way too much energy. I don't think I want to do that again," Molly said as she looked weakened.

"You're actions are to be commended Molly. We succeeded in getting Kevin back, in part thanks to you," The Professor smiled.

"Thanks Professor. Uh, that's great, but can we get going? I think we could all use a rest," Molly said looking at everyone else. The students all looked exhausted.

"Of course. We'll be staying a couple of days so that everyone can recuperate. Come along everyone," Charles replied.

Kitty and Kurt walked next to Remy as he carried Molly into the Blackbird.  
"So was I hearing right? Did you say 'No one hurts my _boyfriend_'?" Kitty smiled.

"Yes, boyfriend. I said it. Is everyone happy now that we're finally going out? Can the endless plotting stop now?" Molly said in a cranky voice.

"Endless plotting? What are you talking about?" Remy asked.

"Ask Fuzzy and his pal The Matchmaker there. They've been trying to get us together since, oh, forever," Molly rolled her eyes.

"Really? If I'd known that I wouldn't have worried so much. We could've gotten together much earlier," Remy grinned.  
He set her down in her seat after they entered the jet. Of course Kurt and Kitty sat right behind them.  
"Oh Look, they're holding hands," Kurt pointed.

Molly looked annoyed, "You guys better not start teasing. You wanted this, you got it."

The troublesome duo couldn't resist.  
"Molly-and-Remy-sitting-in-a-tree-K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Molly's eyes went wide as Remy kissed her in front of everyone. Several "aww"'s could be hearted from the girls.  
Then a sudden, "Knock it off you two!" From Logan.

They settled for quiet cuddling instead.  
"And no snuggling either," Logan added.

"Logan..." said Charles.

"Just don't get too cozy," Logan warned.

Remy whispered into Molly's ear very softly, "I love you."

Molly smiled, "I, um, uh..."She stuttered.

Remy kissed her on the forehead, "You don't have to say anything yet."

Molly looked relieved. She squeezed his hand, "Thank you for, um, fighting for me back there. It was very brave. You saved me."

"Anyone would've done it,"

"No, not anyone. You did. You always do," Molly said, "For that I'll always be grateful."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: As you will read, yes, I like the idea of Moira adopting Rahne in Evo. ^_^

* * *

The jet landed at Moira's lab/house. Everyone got out and collapsed on the couch or started raiding the kitchen, to Charles embarrassment.  
"Oey, will you guys take it easy! That's my mum's kitchen you're in!" Rahne said stomping her foot.

Meanwhile Molly was feeling better, so they took the time to get cleaned up. Thankfully Moira had more then one shower, so there was no need to wait for the other. Remy just wished they were in more comfortable clothes. Then he saw Molly walking towards him in her form fitting uniform, all cleaned up. He brushed away the idea of normal clothes, happier to stare at Molly in spandex instead.  
It wasn't that he was being shallow, but he _had_ always found her body incredibly attractive,  
even before falling for her. Now he could stare at her without her getting offended or telling him to stop flirting. Now, he realized, he could flirt with her all he wanted and she would be _enjoying_ it! This day couldn't get better.

the couple went out back for some privacy.  
Remy sat down on a wooden chair and quickly pulled Molly into his lap.  
"If Logan catches me here he's not gonna like it," Molly pointed out. Remy had a positively dreamy look on his face.  
"Logan who?"

Molly shook her head with a laugh.

"I can't believe you're in my arms like this. I've wanted this ever since..." Remy trailed off while looking serious.

Molly stared at him, "Since when? I'm a little confused. When did all this happen? How did it start?"

Remy avoided her gaze, "That night we went on our date, you really made an impression. I started to have this silly crush on you because after that I started seeing you as this beautiful girl who was fun to be with and not the sweet kid you used to strike me as.  
Then, eventually, my feelings grew deeper. And now you're mine."

Molly looked a little irritated. "You waited all this time to tell me? A whole year?"

"Hey you're the one that freaked out," Remy said.

"Maybe, but I...I always really liked you. If you'd let me know I wouldn't have felt so hopeless all the time. I just thought you were another guy who didn't notice me. Sometimes I felt invisible."

Remy frowned, "I probably should have, but you have to see it from my point of view. Girls always threw themselves at me, but you decided we should just be friends. No one ever said that to me before."

"So what, I was just some challenge for you?"

"No! I mean...uh, no you weren't. My feelings for you were real. I just didn't know if I should tell you or not.  
You always seem so fragile. I thought since you never had a guy, you might get upset. And you kind of did."

Molly smirked uncharacteristically. "Well I'm over it now. I mean I _am_ sitting here in your lap," She giggled.

"That's right," Remy smiled, stroking her hair. They kissed again, Remy noticing she wasn't quite comfortable with physical affection yet. The kiss was very stiff and tense. He'd have to teach her a thing or two.

Molly stood up," I don't want to ruin the moment but I am thirsty. I'm going to get something to drink.  
Be right back."

Remy leapt out of the chair. Agile as always. "No, you stay. You're tired. I'll get it."

Molly rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, Remy."

"Yeah right. I can see it on your face. You're still exhausted. I'll get you something."

"Remy I..." Molly trailed off as she looked behind Remy.

"What is it? You see something better then me?" Remy smiled.

"Remy, get out of the way-NOW!" Molly yelled.

Remy was startled by the sudden outburst, but turned around anyway. On the horizon he could see Sabretooth running towards them.

No, not them. Towards Molly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: Okay, this is the last chapter, but I said earlier, it's not the end of the series. Molly still has to love Remy back, and Magneto's plan isn't over yet! So be sure to look for more stories and happy reading!

* * *

"Remy, he just wants me so move!" Molly shouted.

"And then what? Watch as you get torn to shreds?-" Remy said. Then he felt himself get thrown aside. He rolled across the grass in a heap.  
He got up to see Molly shoved up against the house's outer wall by Sabretooth. Her shoulder was underneath his bear-like hand.

"NO! LET HER GO!" Remy yelled as he ran over to them.

"Remy don't," Molly warned, "You're just giving him what he wants. He wants to see you suffer."

"Not entirely true," Saratogo said sounding more educated then one would take him for, "I want to see you suffer more."

"So that's it then? You torture me because deep down I intimidate you? Because I kicked your butt a couple times?" Molly said, "That's really mature. You'd think you'd have better things to do then pick on girls."

It suddenly hit Remy that Molly might be stalling until the rest of the X-Men realized what was going on. Surely Logan could hear them by now or at least smell Sabertooth.

Remy decided that as long as she didn't get hurt, it might be fun to help her stall.  
"It's his pride. He can't take it that a strong woman beats him every time."

Despite the situation Molly blushed.

"Watch your mouth!" Sabretooth snapped.

"I guess all the stories must be true," Molly said.

"What stories?" Sabretooth asked.

"The ones Logan told us about how your breath stinks from eating out of the garbage," Molly smiled cheekily.

"Not funny squirt," Sabretooth tightened his grip on her shoulder. Molly winced, but didn't scream.

"I thought it was hilarious," Logan said as the team came running out the door.

"What took you guys?" Molly said.

"Soundproof walls and no windows back here," Jean said.

"Ah. I can see how that would be a problem," Molly replied casually.

"It's you against all of us. Let her go and this won't turn into anything," Logan said.

Sabretooth considered it, "All right, but I'll leave you with a parting gift."

He was about to break Molly's shoulder when Remy came up behind him and charged the ground underneath Sabertooth through his staff.

"How about you just leave instead?" Remy smiled as he grabbed Molly's arm tight.

the small space under Sabertooths feet erupted with an audible kAA-BOOOM!  
Sabretooth went flying for miles, too far away to see so they knew they were safe now.

Remy hugged Molly tight. "Shoulder! Shoulder!" She cried out.

"Sorry! Is it broken?" He asked in alarm.

"No, just feels like it was put through a vice," She winced.

Remy muttered something that had the word "kill" in it then he picked Molly up and set her in the chair they'd been in. "You stay put. I'll be back in a minute," He left, coming back a few moments later with a pillow, a glass of water and another chair.

He set the chair down next to her, put the pillow behind her, then handed her the glass of water. Finally he took a seat in the second chair. No one looked surprised since Remy did this a lot with Molly.

"Um, I think you all can go back inside now," Molly said as Remy looked at her with concerned eyes.

Logan shuffled the group back inside, then saying, "You two sure you're all right?"

"Fine. Don't worry," Remy murmured as most of his attention on Molly. Logan finally went inside, leaving them alone again.

Remy took Mollys hands into his, "I won't let that happen again. You could've gotten hurt and it's my fault for underestimating him."

"I told you I can take care of myself," Molly said.

"I know, I know, but you being in harms way for no reason isn't smart either. You have to know when to pick your battles," Remy said.

"Okay, I understand. Next time you can save me or whatever," She looked a little annoyed.

"Thanks. I think," Remy said.

"So, uh, you really do l-love me?" Molly quickly went back to being shy.

Remy took her hands and kissed them, then gave her a light peck on the lips, "Truthfully, I've loved a lot of women before, but none of them have been like you. I really do love you, Molly."

Molly looked embarrassed, "I wish you'd quit calling me that. I'm 18 That's not even old enough to drink.  
I'm far from..._womanly_."

Remy smirked, "You're not seeing what I see."

Molly raised an eyebrow, "So, uh, what _are_ you seeing?"

"Someone who's smart, nice and sweet. Very endearing, even though she's a bit silly at times, but it's cute.  
She overestimates her faults and underestimates everything good about herself. She has an innocent heart and a refreshing youthfulness about her. She liked me when no one else did and I could always count on her. She's my hope. She keeps me going," Remy spoke slowly, as if he was reciting poetry.

At that Molly wiped away a couple tears, "You're too much. It's sweet. It's really great you think that about me, and I guess it's true, but I am sort of plain looking too. You don't have a sonnet to say about that, do you?"

Remy laughed, "And you're funny. I forgot about that," He smiled, "You put too much emphasis on looks. I think you're attractive as you are, but being hot doesn't mean anything unless there's a good personality behind the face,"  
He reached out and stroked her cheek. She flinched.

"S-sorry. I've never been touched by a...by a man before. At least not like this," She stuttered.

"Mmm. Purity. So refreshing," Remy smiled, "Things will get better, you'll see."

"Yeah, I know," Molly replied.

They went inside hand in hand. Amidst all the loud rowdy mutant teenagers in Moira's house, Molly smiled at her first boyfriend and he smiled back.


End file.
